


Luther's Final Countdown

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [24]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, DaD sEnT mE tO tHe MoOn, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fictober 2019, Gen, Humor, IN SPACE!, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Moon, Musical Instruments, Outer Space, Rocket Launchers, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Space Flight, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 24: MoonlightFandom: The Umbrella AcademyLuther finally goes TO THE MOON and his siblings are there to wish him the best.Oneshot/drabble
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Kudos: 21





	Luther's Final Countdown

Reginald Hargreeves had an important mission for his 'oldest' son (oldest not being the right word but--you know what I mean). Luther wasn't quite sure what it was for yet, but he trusted him. He was his father and he hadn't let him down yet. 

His siblings would've definitely said something different. 

Anyway, Luther was going to the moon. Yeah, you read that right. He was already in the spaceship and everything, night sky crisp and bright in its own weird way. Moonlight shown down. And a few of his brothers and one of his two sisters had even come to see him off which he had to admit was nice. 

_Ten... Nine... Eight..._

Diego smirked. "Hey, listen," he said to Ben who was next to him. "It's the final countdown~"

Vanya pulled out her violin. 

Ben, to everyone's surprise, decided to join her on his trumpet. 

And then Klaus...oh god, Klaus started actually screaming through his kazoo. Classic. 

It was a typical sendoff. 


End file.
